You Are My Life!
by rachelm12
Summary: Botan Is in love with Yusuke. But she'll be damned if he knew about them...After a situation between the both of them. Koenma orders for them to bond together. Will Botan be able to keep her promise of keeping her feelings for Yusuke a secret?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction for this manga/anime. I loved this anime so much that I really wanted to write something for it. But I couldn't help, but feel like there is something special about Yusuke and Botan. To me it seems like yes Yusuke has his first love Keiko. But in the future he grow and realize it is puppy love. I feel like him and Botan has a genuine love that can grow. I love that shipping. It'll start of from Yusuke fighting Sensui, other than that it'll just go on my own.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Yu Yu Hakusho. But i wish i did lol

He was too much in shock that the pain subsided from the power shot of Sensui. He felt like his knees were weak. He couldn't do anything but collapse and let sleep consume him. But before his eyes closed he can vaguely hear the cries of his teammates, but that didn't bother him the most. A huge silhouette a blue haired ferry smiling at him plagued his mind.

Botan He thought to himself before he drifted into eternal sleep.

Over in Ningenkai Botan looks around trying to figure out what to do in her home to distract her from worrying about the boys,especially for the handsome spirit detective. As she was about to start her chores she felt a wave of shock through her .

"What the hell was that?" she begins to worry. She jumps from her phone suddenly ringing. She hurries and sees Koenma's name appear on the screen. She didn't know why but she couldn't shake off a bad feeling about the phone call. She decided to push the thought aside answers it. She hurries to sit down on the couch, having a feeling that she needs to sit down for this before answering.

"Hi Koenma sama. How are things over there?" She says with her usual cheerful voice

"...Botan" Botan looks at the phone confused. Nothing usually makes her master voice waver. He sounded like he wanted to cry. That's not like him. Whatever it was, she was scared to find out.

"Yes Koenma sama. What's the matter?"

He sighs through the phone. He was the only one she told about her feelings for the spirit detective. This was going to crush her, it about almost crushed him so it'll really effect Botan. But he has to tell her. She deserve to know

"Botan….Yusuke is dead"

She couldnt hear whatever Koenma was telling her. She tried to get up but her legs were too weak to walk. Collapsing on the floor. The last thing she remembered was Koenma calling her name before darkness overtook her.

She wakes up looking around. She was confused as to why she woke up on the floor. She turned and saw her phone next to her, then everything came to her like a flood.

"Yusuke No!"

Botan bring her knees up to her head and curls up in a ball sobbing. She couldn't help it. Her best friend died…...Her one true love.

She couldn't tell him. She was afraid knowing he will reject her for his love for Keiko. It was okay by was the reason she moved to Ningenkai. Sure she loved Ningenkai, but Yusuke made the world so much better for her. She was gonna take it to the grave with her or most likely keep it to herself for all eternity. She just wanted him to be happy, happy with Keiko. Even if she was hurt, she was happy he was happy with Keiko. But he won't be if he's dead. Even though she wasn't there she can feel it. She can feel that something was terribly wrong, her hurt was hurting, and she knew he was gone.

She didn't want him going on this mission. She knew something was going to happen. She was scared for him like woman would be if her love was going on a dangerous mission. She kept trying to wipe the tears away, but it was a futile attempt.

Three days later

Botan was a walking corpse. Not having the strength and willpower to do anything; she stayed home sulking in her room. She knew she'll have to resume her duties again, but she didn't want to. What was the point if she has nobody to assist. But being her she felt as though she was being selfish. There are others who felt hurt about the discovery of Yusuke if not more. Her mind wonder off to the one person who was closest to him. She didn't know if she knows, but if she didn't she should be the one to tell her.

"What am I doing? I should go see about Keiko and see if she knows" Botan says to herself as she materialize her oar and heading straight to Keikos house/restaurant.

Within minutes she was knocking on her door. "Keiko. Hey! Keiko you here?"

She quickly opens the door with a horrifying look. "Botan! Please help there's something wrong with Puu"

Botan begins to panic "W-what do you mean"

"He not flying and he's sick it's like he's almost dying" Keiko spouts while crying "Puu is Yusuke's inner him. IS Yusuke okay?" Keiko searches through Botans eyes. Panic rising by Botans silences. Botan slowly looks down at her feet trying to hide the upcoming tears, there is no pointing hiding it from her. She is Yusuke's true love. She slowly lift her head up and nods her head sideways. 0

"NO sweetie… Yusuke…." She couldn't finish the sentence it was so hard for her

"Botan! Yusuke what!? What happened!?" Keiko was getting really scared at this point

He died honey. He died" She hugged Keiko as they weeped together.

"How could he put himself in danger like that. He wanted and asked me to marry him and he dies this." Botan had to hide the hurt with a sad smile.

"This cant be wouldn't just die. He's not dead!" Keiko refused to believe it. She harshly push Botan away and quickly runs out of her room, down the stairs and out in the streets. Botan didn't stop her. She knew she needed time for herself. Everyone has different ways of grieving. She slowly got up, ready to leave when something was vibrating in her pocket.

She takes out the mirror communicator and Koenma popped up

"Yes Koenma-sama" She solemnly speaks. Not bothering to hide her pain. I'm pretty sure the rest of the boys are taking it hard. But she felt like her other half was gone. Her heart was hurting.

"Botan. I figured you found out what happened?"

She slowly nods her head.

"Well you'll be happy to hear that Yusuke is actually alive" Koenma beams

Botan looks at her master quickly feeling a whiplash coming in. She must have not heard him right. If this was some sick joke she was going to beat his ass whether he was her master or not.

"Koenma sama if this is some sick jo-"

"Botan you know that i dont usually joke around. If i say something that is a very sensitive topic I mean it."

There was a pregnant pause. They both looked at each other in the small mirror letting the other sink in what he said. She couldnt believe it. Her Yusuke. He was still alive, but how?

"...How is that possible?"

"...Well dad got his security team to track down and get Sensui….Botan he's half demon"

Botan gasped "What!?"

"...We will have to be careful with him. Father is not pleased about this information and will try his best to have him removed."

"Where is he"

"...He is recovering right now. Not surprised very quickly if I may add"

"Is he in your care facility"

"Yes, but i think-"

"I'm on my way" She didn't care if she was being rude. She needs to see that he was alright.

"I should go find keiko and bring her with me" summoning her oar, she sits and launches out the window.

40 minutes passed with and she couldn't find Keiko anywhere.

"Where the hell could she be?" Botan sighs in frustration. She was gonna head out giving up when she heard sniffling in the alley she passed. She hovered back going through the alley. Hearing the cries louder. Legs someone is hiding behind the dumpster.

"Keiko?" She calls out

"Go away Botan"

Botan sighs in relief. Finally she found her.

"Keiko I have somethi-"

"NO! Go away! There's nothing but heartache with you guys"

IT stung her. She knew that it was true. There's always someone hurt or dying. Well Kuwabara faked his death, but still it took a toll on everybody.

"Honey… I know I am the last person you want to talk to, but I got news from Koenma…..Yusuke….Yusuke is alive"

She sees feet walking towards her and looks up to see a shocked Keiko looking at her.

"W-What!? What do you mean. How dare you say stuff like that Botan! Is this funny to you. You just told me-"

"I know what I said!" She couldn't take it anymore. She was trying to be nice but it seemed that was no longer the objective. "Like I said….Koenma called me… not to long go after you left...He told me that Yusuke came back to life due to his demon blood"

"Wait what? Demon blood?" Keiko was so confused

"...Yeah...It turns out Yusuke is half demon… From a very powerful one… Anyways he made it. I came so you can go with me to see him"

"You don't have to tell me twice" She hops on the oar behind Botan holding onto her waist

"When I see him I'm going to beat the hell out of him for making me worry like that. Not once but twice. This has got to stop." Keiko looks ahead very angry, but yet concerned.

Botan couldn't disagree. She hated the job Yusuke does. It's like he has a thrill for danger. She knew it was his job, but Yusuke tends to bring it another level. "Hold on tight"

They fly throughout the world. Within minutes they make it in Rekai heading straight to Koenma's office. They make it to his door and knock on it before entering.

"Koenma sama we here. Where is he"

"Botan I was expecting you here sooner, but you still made. Keiko" Nodding his head in acknowledgment to her.

"Can we see him now?" Keiko couldn't wait she needed to see him.

Koenma looks at both ladies before slowly nodding his head "Yes he is awake right now but don't stay for long he needs his rest"

"Yes koenma"

"Yes koenma sama"

"Good. Botan I hope you know where the medical facility is? If so he's in room 5" he looks back at her

"Yes thank you sir" They both hurry out, Botan leading the way.

They finally reach the place looking for room 5. Looking around they finally found the room number. Looking at each other before entering. Keiko opens the door.

Yusuke turns and looks at them. He gives them a heartwarming grin. "Yo what took you so long babe?"

Keiko eyes begins to water. "Y-Yusuke" She runs and hugs him tightly while sobbing on his chest.

"Keiko stop crying will yal. You making my gown all wet"

"Y-Yusuke you Jerk! How can you get yourself hurt bad like this" she lightly punches him

He shrugs, waving his hand at her "I'm fine. Jeez you're such a worry wort" He turns his head and sees Botan standing at the door with unshed tears in her eyes

There it goes again! I needs some fuckin medical help because my heart shouldnt be beating like this. Otherwise-

SMACK!

He was so focused on his thoughts that he didnt know Botan coming closer to him.

He looks at her in shock. Holding his stinging cheek. Her eyes were hidden behind her bangs. She started trembling, but he didnt know if it was from her being upset or angry.

"How dare you!" she finally looks at him.

What Yusuke saw was something he never expected to see in Botan. And quite frankly it scared him. He didn't know she can harbor such anger. He seen Keiko angry all the time, but for Botan it didn't sit well with him for some reason. He didn't want her to be angry at him for whatever reason it was.

"Botan! What are you doing!?" Keiko says in shock, But Botan didn't pay her any mind. She was still looking at Yusuke

"B-Botan" He didnt know what to say. He didnt know what he did for her to be angry at him. "Botan wha-"

"Save it!" She storms out the room.

Yusuke looks at the door wide eyed.

"What the hell just happened?" Says to Keiko, but more importantly to himself

Alright guys criticism criticism criticism. Give me a bunch of feedback. I hope you guys liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back! As you know I do not own anything of Yu Yu Hakusho. I've been away for so long and couldn't wait to continue this story. Don't worry guys, I did not give up on this story, not by a long shot :D.

Botan stomps to her room, slamming the door behind her. She jumps on her bed with her face on the pillow.

"The nerve of that guy!...He….He has so much people who cares about him and doesn't want to see him gone. But it seems he doesn't care…..Yusuke..you baka" she sobs. She she was so mad. How could he say something like that. Did he know that he had people here who cared about him and would be in much to pain from his loss. Does he not care about them at all?

30 minutes later Botan stop her crying. She wipes the left of her tears feeling exhaustion kicking in. She didnt want to see Yusuke for a while after this. She couldnt help but feel like she went a little over board, but gosh did he make her mad. He was the only person who can get that particular emotion out of her. Being angry was foreign feeling to Botan since she was always a giddy and cheerful person, so it scared her to feel that way.

She sighs, turns her body looking up at the ceiling. She needed to get Yusuke out of her mind and quick. As she recalls he is engaged. It didnt stop her heart painfully beating from remembering the conversation her and Keiko had, but she needed to try. All she wanted was for him to be happy, even if it isnt with her.

"Hopefully Koenma has a mission for me to do…. Being here….with the both of them….I cant" She turns to her side and slowly falls asleep dreaming about the dark haired knuckle head.

In the patient room

"What did you do to Botan" Keiko points an accusing finger in yusukes face.

"What the fuck! I didn't do anything. You were right here you saw everything!" Yusuke yells getting angrier by the minute.

He couldn't think of what he did. He kept thinking of every scenario that might result for her to be mad at him but nothing. Why was she mad anyways. He just got back from hell and she greets him with a slap? What the fuck was going on here. He didn't want to see anyone anymore since his mood has turned a 180.

"Keiko I'm sorry, but could you leave. I don't feel like talking right now." He turns his head away. He missed the hurt expression she plasted on her face his response. She didn't want to leave she wanted to stay by his side. After all what kind of fiance would she be if she didnt take care of the man she loved.

"I'm not leaving you Yusuke! You obviously need someone here to put you in check" she points her nose in the air, huffing out at Yusuke

"I SAID NO! LEAVE" he yells out. Not even looking at her

To say Keiko was shocked was an understatement. He never yelled at me before she thought. Clearly hurt and angered at this point, tears streaming down her face. She loved this man, not once has he ever treated her like some outsider, and now she getting the feeling she was.

"Y-Yusuke…..YOU JERK!" quickly grabbing her things, she runs away.

Yusuke turns his head back and sighs. He felt horrible for what he did. He didn't know what has gotten to him. It's like someone was taking over his body and he had no control over it. But what confused him the most is even though Keiko ran off crying, he couldn't stop thinking about the blue haired ferry.

"What the hell did I do to that girl" he mumbles to himself. His thoughts were quickly interrupted when he heard someone enter.

"I don't want to be bothered right now" not bothering to look at the person while saying that.

"Well I'm sorry that you are not in the mood, but as you are still a spirit detective you still have a job". Koenma closes the door behind him.

Yusuke couldn't help the groan that escaped his mouth. Koenma was the last person he wanted to see at the very moment. Don't get him wrong he tolerates the little squirt, but he did not want to go out on a mission right now, especially knowing there's someone out there that was much stronger than him and Toguro combined. He needed to get stronger. He needed to train!. Lost in his thought about that horrible night, he didnt notice his fist clenching the sheets very tightly making it the same color as the sheets.

"If you continue with whatever you are doing you'll hurt yourself and I don't want to explain the situation to Botan"

Hearing the ferry girl's name he turns his head to the toddler looking boy. "What do you want Koenma?"

"I'm glad you asked that Yusuke. As you know the person who brought you in here, is still out there-"

"Yeah what's the point!? You sending me out there to fuckin track the guy? How the hell am I going to do that when he is always a step further than our teal!?" cutting Koenma off. It angered him that there was someone out there stronger than him. How is he suppose to protect the people he care about if he can't even beat this thug looking dude.

Koenma stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. "Yusuke there's something that I have been meaning to inform you. You might not like what I am going to say, but you must bare with me".

Yusuke looks at Koenma very confused,but with curiosity because whatever he was about to tell him, was seriously if he was conflicted on telling him from the facial expressions he's presenting. What the hell could it be?

"Yusuke…...Do you remember anything that happened after….you died?"

It still felt weird to know he was dead. As a matter of fact everything was weird to him right now. Like something different was in his body. He felt like a different person, more powerful, but he couldn't put his finger to it.

"...No" he said it barely above a whisper. Trying to figure out what was going on.

"...Yusuke do you know anything about your background"

"What is up with all these 21 questions koenma. Whatever you gonna tell me spit it out!" He was tired of the run around.

"It's highly important you tell me Yusuke" he states calmly. Ignoring Yusuke's moody demeanor.

"NO I don't. Was does it have to do with what you are gonna tell me?"

"Well Yusuke….It turns out, you are half demon…..Not just any half demon, but one of the most powerful…. You forefather. He was one of the three kings of Makai. Raizen Toshin, One of the greatest warrior in the demon world, but also the most fearsome…"

He looks at Yusuke letting him sink in what he just told him.

"So your telling me the only reason I'm alive is because I have the blood of that demon dude!? You expect me to believe that Koenma!?" He yells at him

"No Yusuke….But it is true….. If you don't believe me then. You probably believe them" He turns to the door and as if on cue, Three men came in. One short with black spiky hair, another one that was fairly tall for his age with orange hair, and lastly the red hair fox.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouts. Relieved to see his best friend/rival awake and fine. He quickly runs to his side. "How you feeling man!?"

"Fine I guess. What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we came to check up on you…..We haven't seen you after what happened" Kurama explains

Hiei is in front of him within a blink of an eye. Rage burning through his eyes. "That was why you were able to beat me the first time we met. No human would be able to defeat me the way you did…..Now everything makes sense-"

"HEY! You can't just blow up in his face like that Hiei. He doesn't even know what you are talking about. Give him some time to heal then-"

"So….It really is true" He looks at them with harden eyes

"Urameshi what-"

"Don't act like you don't know what the hell I'm talking about Kuwabara because I'm pretty sure that was the only reason you guys were able to come in here" his jaw is clenched tightly.

Everyone remains quiet for sometime, Koenma was first to break the silence.

"Yes Yusuke it is true you are a demon...well half that is….Which is why I have brought you all here"everyone turns to koenma with their undivided attention.

"There is a bigger threat than Sensui. Sensui is the catalyst of the threat, but he has unleashed a powerful demon into makai…"

Both demons look at Koenma as if he has grown a head or two.

"Who is this demon you speak of" Hiei says with a slight quiver that was not unnoticed by everyone in the room. If Koenma was going to say the name that he thinks he is going to say everyone is in big trouble. He looked to his right to see if Kurama was thinking the same thing. From the cold sweat that was stuck onto his forehead, he assumed his suspicions were right.

"Yawata"

Both demon boys felt as though they could not breath. It has been a long time since they heard that name.

Yusuke looked at everyone confused. "Who is that?"

Koenma looks at him and sighs for the upteenth time. "You see Yusuke…..Yawata is an ancient demon. One who faced you ancestral father…...Raizen had three friends, but it was told that there was a fourth that really wasn't talked about. Thats where Yawata comes in. He was known as Raizens best friend. But they both seen things very differently. Your father was known as the fearsome warrior who would tear a demon to shreds and feed of a human…...while he was in Ningenkai for his monthly hunt he fell in love with a woman… And after being together and experiencing the love he felt for her. He found that humans did not deserve to be eaten, so he vowed never to eat a human again. But their time together was short as he knew he needed to go back to demon world. After some time him and his friends were known as the most strongest in makai, so they were name kings, he explained to one of his friend Yumi of his time in ningenkai and why he doesnt want to eat humans no more. He knew he was getting soft, but he didnt that was his downfall. Yumi and Mukuru didnt mind his decision. However Yawata did not like the idea…. He actually loathed it. He went to try to kill the woman he was infatuated with so he can go back to how he used to be. But Raizen found out his plan and cut all ties with him through an all out fight."

"...Thats….that something" Yusuke listening to the whole story couldn't fathom any of this

"But what does that have to do with anything right now….."

"He'll probably try to destory the demon world since he was overthrown and exiled from the three kings…..not only that, btu he probably go after you Yusuke….you are in danger…..And the fact that he has not made a move yet is very alarming".

"So what will be have to do" The orange hair one finally joining in on the conversation.

"That is what I need the three of you for" Speaking to Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke "Sorry about this Kuwabara, but as for this you will not be needed"

Kuwabara sulks at the corner crying animatedly

"You three…..Will have to train"

"And how will we do that" Yusuke intervenes. Loving that fact that he will get stronger

"From one of your fathers friends…..One of them is still alive….. And we know where he is located…..You are going to have to release your demon side if youll want to try to defeat Yawata."

"You three will start after Yusukes recovery….."

Someone knocks and in comes the blue haired ferry girl

"You wanted to see me Koenma" purposely avoiding Yusukes gaze, by looking anywhere but him.

"Awww yes. Botan you will be accompanying Yusuke on his journey" he says with smile

"WHAT!" Both Yusuke and Botan yells out

Alright that will be it for today. Try to leave me a review, I'll appreciate it. Tell me what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Im back! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and is craving for more. Fear not hear is another chapter for you guys.**

"W-wait why does she need to go. Isn't she gonna be put in danger!" Anger boiling over Yusuke with the thought of Botan being hurt in the middle of this.

"Yeah how come she gets to go, but I can't?" Kuwabara whines

"On the contrary of what you guys think it'll actually be the opposite….You guys don't know the things Botan can do…... Plus she's got a special ability of healing. You guys are gonna need her."

"...Koenma sama thank you for your faith in me….But wouldn't it be better for one of the other ferry girls to go...like Ayame? Her abilities would be more efficient than mine. Especially when it comes to healing" she says the last part lowly.

"Insecurance beseech you Botan...Have more confidence in your abilities" Koenma states while sucking on his pacifier.

She looks down and lift her head back up with a her usual goofy smile. " your right koenma sama!... Thank you" She smiles at everyone

Yusuke looks directly at Botan not noticing his smile widens when she smiles. "Alright guys let's start packing and being prepared to go" Botan says cheerfully.

"Well if i can't go on the mission can I at least stay here?" Kuwabara whines once more

Koenma gives a thoughtful look towards Kuwabara's direction. "Hmm I would but i have good feeling your sister will not particularly like it"

"Actually As long as I get to stay too I don't mind" Shizuru walks in surprising everyone.

"How long have you been there!" Kuwabara yells in surprised

Shizuru walks up to her brother slowly, hands raised pretty high, she slaps him in the back of the head " Dumb little brother, do you always have to be loud?"

" how you feeling Yusuke"

"So far so good. Lets get on with the mission guys"

"Before you guys go, I must inform you that you will be in the hardest battle you three have ever encountered…. Not only will you be facing Yawata, but his subordinates also. Two are his right hand men and they are just as powerful….Be careful...all of you" Koenma explained to them.

"Yeah yeah we got this. You do you not have any faith in us" Yusuke side eyeing Koenma

"Dumbass" Hiei blurts out

"Well Yusuke you are in the hospital due to Sensuis attack...These people are much stronger than Sensui…. As that is said your training must begin immediately. I have informed Genkai of you guys arrival. She will push you all to your limits.. And her companion…..Especially for you Yusuke… Sorry to cut you relaxing short" He turns ready to step out of the room

Yusuke's ears perks up from the last statement "Companion? Ba-chan is usually alone"

"Well you guys are fighting a fight of a lifetime, so of course she call in someone for help" Koenma says like it's the most common thing in the world

"Oh before I leave…. What is the state of you spirit animal"

"Um fine i guess" Yusuke looking as if he is not sure how to answer the question

"He must accompany you also. He is your backbone. If he die, you die. Remember that Yusuke" that said Koenma walks leaving everyone to their thoughts

"Yusuke...are you alright?" Botan asks, worried about his unusual quietness

He looks up and gives her the biggest grin he can muster "Dont ready about me you know i got this in the bag." He looks down, sweaty hair covering half his face, smile wiped from his lips. "I swear Imma make sure nothing happens to you Botan." He looks at her with determination. "I will protect you with all I've got" He states without thinking

She didn't know what to say. Being shocked was an understatement to her. She never saw Yusuke this protective of her. She doesn't remember when he was ever this determined of her safety, but it warmed her heart nonetheless. Feeling herself at ease she was determined to help the squad in the best of her abilities so she won't be burden.

"Hai I will do my best also!" She states giving him a genuine smile

Everyone looked at the said couple who were not a couple. They looked at each forgetting that there was an audience looking at them like a hawk. They didnt know how to break the awkward tension. But Botan and Yusuke didn't seem to notice, not even when the siding door opened

"Okay Yusuke I know you being a jerk but Pu-" Keiko opens the door all the way and sees everyone in the room, but what catches her attention is the way Yusuke starred at Botan. She felt her heart break a little

"Why is he staring at her like she's the only person in the universe!" Anger and jealousy starts to seep through Keiko, until someone coughs awkwardly catching everyone off guard. Everyone turn their heads in Kurama's direction.

"As you may know we need to start with our training"

Hiei turned to him annoyed with the awkward situation they were place in. " tsk lets leave Kurama the idiot can catch up with us" Hiei gets up from the window he was sitting on. He need to go check on his sister Yukina before leaving. He needed to know she was alright and safe from harm.

" You go do what you need to do Hiei. Well be ready when your finished" Kurama smirks at him knowing what was getting him angst

Hiei scoffs and walks out, but not before acknowledging Keiko with a small head bow " Keiko". She does the same for Hiei and walks in the room

"Keiko I didn't notice you came back… look before I leave i wanted to apo-"

"WHAT! You're leaving again? After what the hell happened just yesterday!? Why do you keep doing this to yourself. Why you keep doing this to me!?' Tears starts to stream down her face holding Puu tightly

"Puu!" puu complains from being held way to tight

" Oh i'm so sorry Puu" She loosen her grip

Yusuke looks down and smiles at the little fella. He gotten bigger than he last remembered and that was only a few days ago. He sighs and looks at Keiko "I'm sorry Keiko but I have to otherwise everyone is in danger"

"And why must it be you who takes on that burden!?" she yells back at him

"Keiko I'm not gonna deal with this. If cant understand then I don't know what else to say to you" Annoyed that she's not understanding the stake they are in

"Yusuke…. I almost lost you you know that!?...You promised me you will come back in one piece. You asked me to marry you… Were suppose to be happy together Yusuke… Don't do this… You kow how much I love you… Dont leave Yusuke" she launches herself to Yusuke with Puu in between and cries on his chest. He sighs and pulls her closer to his chest "I love you too" he whispers. Cooing sweet nothing to calm her down

Hearing that statement Botan felt like running away and crying. She knew was just breaking her own heart by falling in love with the said man, but she couldn't help it. You can't help who you love...it just...happens.. But as she heard her heart crack she couldn't bear the pain any longer. On the verge of tears she smiles at everyone

"I'm go get some water. Ill see you guys later" She quickly tries to walk out, but someone grabs her wrist. She turns and sees Yusuke looking at her with hard eyes.

"You know we have a mission. We have to leave together" Not understanding the fact that he didn't want her leave especially when she looked as if she was about to cry.

Keiko looks up wiping her eyes "Mission? Botan is going too?"

"Yeah"

"Why?.. I am mean wouldnt it just be a bit of a work load on her is she went" Angered at the fact Botan is going with him

"She's plays a part in to it Keiko"

She said nothing else , but still felt unsettle about the whole thing. Especially now that he still holding Botans hand.

"I'll be back Yusuke. I'm just gonna go get some water like I said" She slips her hand out of his grasp. He reluctantly let it happen.

"I'll go with you Botan, besides i could use a cigarette break" Shizuru steps to Botan wanting to get the hell out of this drama hellhole. Don't get her wrong, she was all for drama movies, but seeing it happen in front of her was to much for her to bare. She looks around and can tell it was the same for the rest of the group.

" Thanks Shizuru" They walk out together. Onces they were a far distance away from the room Shizuru asked what she's been itching to say from an hour now "So you gonna tell me what the hell that was about in there" Shes says in her calm tone like no to care to the world.

Botan was now silently shedding the tears she's been holding in. "...I love…. I love Yusuke… But it can't be…..We are not meant to be" She looks up and gives Shizuru a sad smile while wiping her tears. But no matter how she tried the kept flowing like and endless dam.

"...Botan" Shizuru eyes softens and place an arm around Botans shoulders.

She wasn't used to giving Love advice because frankly she never been in love. Well that's a lie she has been she never even got to pursue the man before he died. So now she didn't what to say, but she knew she didn't need to say anything. She just needed some to vent to. And Shizuru was all ears.

Botan told Shizuru everything while tears were coming down. An hour later of Botan's story Shizuru knew one thing. Yusuke was conflicted with his own feelings. She can tell by the way they looked at each in the room she knew there was something there, but she didn't want to be the one to help one friend when the other is the room with the same feelings.

But one thing is for sure. She was gonna beat the hell out of Yusuke for hurting sweet little Botan. She didn't deserve this.

"Uh...Thank you so much Shizuru..I really needed that" She laughs her usual laugh knowing the blue haired ferry was back to her usual self.

"Of course I'm here when you need me. I know I didn't give you advice, but i knew you didn't need the advice it looked like you just needed someone to listen" she gives a small smile towards Botan.

"Yeah thanks… I feel a lot better. Now I can go on this mission with a clear head. And who knows maybe I'll find that person for me" Boton grins while wiggling her blue eyebrows

Shizuru puffs out a smoke while coughing. Cursing the blue haired ferry for making her laugh. She places her cigarette down and step on it.

"You ready to go back in there?" she questions Botan

"Botan fixes her face and hair making sure nothing is out of place with herself. "Yeah lets back"

They walk back in together laughing and chatting with each other. As they walk in they still find Kurama and Kuwabara at the far right corner speaking amongst themselves and Keiko on Yusukes chest. Yusuke looked as if he was about to commit murder

He turns his head when he saw the two girls

"Where the hell you been . You been gone for a while" He growled. He didn't like the fact Botan would be gone from his side for period of time. Not realizing he was making a scene he glared directly at her expecting for an answer.

"I'm sorry dad. Me and Shizuru was catching up. I didn't know I needed permission to talk to a friend"She mocks him rolling her eyes

Keiko seeing the exchange between them as they continue to argue she knew for sure her unsettling feeling was not just a hunch. She can see it. Yusuke is over protective of Botan, but she can understand why. Why is he always like this with her around. "I know he loves me. I have nothing to worry about" she whispers to herself like mantra making sure its so low no one can hear. But she forgot was in a room with a fox and he heard everything she has said. Kurama turns in the direction Keiko was and knew they needed to leave. This was to much for him to stay.

"I think it's time for us to departure. Don't you Yusuke… Botan?" He asked the both of them

"Yeah the early we start the training the better" Yusuke states more gruff than usual still irritated from Botans statement. He turns back to Botan. "We are not finished talking" He gets up and removes Keiko from him "I don't know when I'll be back….But I promise I will come back Keiko" She looks at her places a kiss her on her forehead.

"Shizuru...will you keep Keiko company while I am gone…. Since I have to bring Puu with me I'll hate to have her be alone" Yusuke pleads his begging for her to say yes

Shes smirks at the little twot " She thing Yusuke"

Yusuke turns to both Botan and Kurama "Let the training begin guys"

 **Alright guys I know its been a while so please give me whatever comment you the work so i know what i need to work on. Thanks please leave a review**


End file.
